Warrior Cat Lemons, Taking Requests!
by Viptio
Summary: Lemons! Taking Requests, And Writing Stories Of My Own!\ Edit: 41 views? Wow. Never thought it'd do that well.
1. DeerxOak Lust-Love

**Greetings! I'm Viptio. I'm gonna be do requests, and stories of my own. I do love, lust, rape, and can do ANY request, Excluding canonxOC. TomxTom, ShexShe, WarriorxApp, WarriorxKit, you get the memo. Anyways, here my first one, this is a lust-to-love.**

 _ **Deerpelt x Oakfur**_

Deerpelt padded through the forest, her light brown coat flowing in the breeze. She looked around desperatly trying to find her clearing. Her core felt as if it was on fire as her slow walk turned into a swift run. She unknowingly crossed the river into Goldclan territory. Suddenly, a dark brown tabby tom stopped in front of her.

 **Oh gosh... its a tom... and I'm in heat!** She thought. The tom opened his maw taking in her heat scent. "Looking for some releif?" He purred. "No. stay away." She growled. "I just want to help you." he said lustfuly. She turned around and padded back towards the river, but the tom mounted her. "Hey!" She exclaimed. He began to stick his now erect member into her virgin core. He reached her hymen and swiftly broke through it. She yowled in pain.

Her yowls soon turned to pleasure, as he continously hit her sweet spot. "I'm gonna... come!" He yowled, releasing a load into her womb, surely impregnating her. He unmounted her. "Why'd you stop?" She complained. He stuck his meber in her face as a response. "Suck." He said. She took hsi meber into her maw and began to swirl her tongue around the tip, massaging the rest with her paws. He moaned in pleasure. He pulled away. "Now clean up and go back to your clan. We'll meet again." He ordered. She licked herself clean and padded back towards camp.

 **Two Moons Later...**

Deerleap pushed out the final kit. "Three kits. Two toms and one she-cat." Announced Velvetfur, the medicine cat.

 **Kit names and descriptions:**

 **-Elmkit- Looks like Oakfur**

 **-Hopekit- Looks like Deerleap**

 **-Ryekit- A mix of both cat's pelt colors.**

 **The end! I hope you all enjoyed. Heres the request form:**

 **Cat 1: Name, Description**

 **Cat 2: Name,Description**

 **Any Other Cats Involved: Names & Descriptions (This One Is Optional)**

 **Type: Love,Lust,Rape, Ect.**

 **Any Kits In The End?: Names & Pelts**

 **Brief Description:**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **~Vip**


	2. TumblexHill Secret Love!

**Greetings to all, and today I'll be doing my first request! This is from...** **Berrysky1905**

 **I Hope You Enjoy!**

 _ **TumblestripexHillpaw (Type: Secret Love)**_

"Hillkit, from this moment forward until you become an apprentice, you will be known as Hillpaw. Your mentor will be Tumblestripe!" Yowled Ninjastar **(Pfft)** "Clan dismissed." He said, climbing down from karate rock.

"Hillpaw, come along. We'll begin training." Said Tumblestripe. For the rest of the day, they did casual training. However, during this time, Tumblestripe began to feel love for Hillpaw, and she had a plan to get him to mate with her.

 _ **~The Next Day...~**_

"Hillpaw! Wake up for training!" Tumblestripe poked her head into the apprentice's den. "Ok, ok. I'm coming out." He muttered. "We have special training today." Said Tumblestripe, her green eyes shining lustfully. They went to a small clearing in the forest.

"Now, what do you know about mating?" Asked Tumblestripe. "Well... er... the tom sticks something into the she cat and she has kits?" He said nervously. She crouched down and showed him her rear. "Erm..." He started to look away "No, its ok. You can look." Said Tumblestripe. "The lower hole is my core. It connects to my womb. If you release something into my womb, I have kits." She explained.

She turned around towards Hillpaw, who's member was starting to come out of it's sheathe and get rock hard. She poked it with her tail as he let out a small moan. "That, is your member. You stick it into a she-cat's core." She said, wrapping her tail around it as it came fully out of it's sheathe. "Now... try it on me." She purred.

He timidly got up and padded over towards her rear. "Lick my core until it gets wet." She ordered. He licked her core until she was wet. "Now, mount me and start thrusting your member into my core." He mounted her and began to thrust. He reached her hymen. "Now, thrust and break that wall, my hymen." He thrusted harder and broke her hymen as she let out a yowl of pain. His member prodded her sweet spot, making her moan in ecstasy.

"Now, go as fast as you can until you release soemthing into my core." She said, bucking back towards him to get as much of him inside of her as possible. "Its.. its coming!" He yowled, releasing a huge load into her womb. "Now, get off of me. The lesson is over." She purred, her belly warm with seed.

 _ **~A Few Moons Later, Hillpaw Is A Warrior, And Tumblestripe Has His Kits.~**_

Tumblestripe sat in the nursery, her three kits playfully pawing at eachother in the nursery. Hillpelt stepped in and nuzzled his kits, and mate. Hillpelt/paw and Tumblestripe had continnued their 'Lessons' impregnating Tumblestripe. Soon, Ninjastar found out and died of rage quitting. The deputy took over, and Hillpelt became the new depuy. THE END

 **Soooo, I hope you all enjoyed. I had fun inserting some jokes into there. Anyways, here are the kits for this week on the news channel:**

 **Graykit-dark gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes**

 **Amberkit-dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Flamekit-solid orange tom with pale gray eyes**

 **Bam! Two chapters in a single day. I'm doing pretty good :**

 **Don't forget to submit requests!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Viptiooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Next Up Is... Kit x Warrior. Stay Tuned!_


	3. Four Clans Mating Party Lust All The Way

**Yup. Its me again. Guess who it is? Yup. Its Viptio. Anyways, heres a lemon I made. The idea for it came from** **LostLitwick** **who also writes lemons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats. It belongs to Erin Hunter.**

 **Forest Mating Party**

"Is everyone ready to go to the gathering?" Yowled Thrushstar. All the cats said yes in one way or another.

 **At ze gathering**

"Ashclan has found a way to bring peace tonight." Said Hillstar. "Tonight... we will have a mating party. All four clans, right here." He yowled. the cats cheered. "Anyone can mate with anyone. Let the mating party begin!" He yowled, pouncing onto a Frostclan cat. She-cats were being tackled down left and right. Thrushstar lept onto Ravenflight, the Ashclan medicine cat and began pounding into her.

Silverpaw stood in shock watching cats mate with eachother, some in yowls of pain, some yowls of pleasure. Snakepaw walked up to her. "So... do you wanna mate...?" He asked her. "Sure..." She replied. "Get into a hunting crouch." He ordered her. She got into a sloppy crouch. He mounted her and began to thrust. He reached her hymen and broke it as she let out a yowl of pain. Her yowls soon turned into moans. "Oh... Snakepaw... Go deeper... Make me have your kits..." She said in between moans.

"T-Thrushstar!" The medicine cat said in alarm. She yowled as he broke her barrier suddenly. He was thrusting faster than all the other toms. She began to moan as he continously hit her G-spot. "T-throshstar! Go deeper! I want your fluids inside of me!" She half yowled, half moaned. "Gladly." He growled. She bucked back, trying to get him deeper inside of her.

Dawn began to come, and the cats continued mating until Lionstar stepped up on the rock, his fully erect member covered in fluids. "This gathering is over." He said. The cats dismounted eachother. "We will do this every two moons." He said, leaping down.

 **The end! I hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to submit requests!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Viptiooooooooooo**


End file.
